Our feelings
by Takeya
Summary: Recueil sur Tadase, Amu et Ikuto pendant la détention de ce dernier par Easter.
1. Chapitre 1: Tadase

**Bonjour, Bonsoir!**

**Disclaimer: Pas a moi, et c'est bien dommage^^**

**Pairing : Euh.. Amu&Ikuto avec un léger ( vraiment très léger) fond de Tadase&Amu  
**

**Note spécial: Ok, ils peuvent paraitre un chouia OOC, mais ils sont juste un tantinet plus matures, nan?  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Tadase

Il avait mis du temps a comprendre. Avait été maladroit. Quand il l'eut fait, ce fut trop tard.

Amu avait beau nier, il savait que son cœur appartenait déjà à l'autre. Au chat voleur.

Cela se voyait. Dans la manière qu'elle avait de s'occuper de Yoru, dans les expressions de son visage chaque fois qu'on parlait de lui, dans sa détermination à vouloir le ramener.

« L'enfant roi » comme le chat aimait l'appeler, avait encore perdu. Bien sûr, elle rougissait encore quand ils se retrouvaient tout les deux, bien sûre, elle était hésitante, bégayante dans ses mots, dans ses actions lors de leurs « rendez vous ». Mais ce n'était qu'une façade.

Au début, il n'y avait pas fait plus attention que ca. Il lui déclarait être amoureux d'Amulet Heart, passait du temps en sa compagnie, enlevait les X des cœurs du cœur des gens. Rien que du très ordinaire, en somme. Et puis, il avait vu la manière dont il la regardait. Avec des yeux d'homme. Des yeux qui disaient « je te protégerait » « je tiens à toi plus que tu ne le crois ». Son attitude. Il devait bien le reconnaitre, il était ( et avait toujours été un peu quand même) jaloux d'Ikuto. Sa seule présence parvenait à faire apparaitre de nouvelles actions/émotions chez Amu.

Ensuite, il y eu ce moment. Celui ou il s'était déclaré. Ouvertement. Totalement. Celui, où, voyant qu'elle ne venait pas leur rendez vous, il s'était rendu chez elle. Celui où il les avait découvert, tous les deux, dans sa chambre. Celui où ce chat de malheur lui avait dit, avec toute la supériorité que lui conférait l'instant qu'il avait tout entendu. Pour la simple et bonne raison que _lui_ se trouvait déjà chez elle, dans sa chambre, a ce moment là.

En plein désespoir, il avait été entraîné par le violon maudit (1). C'est à ce moment là. Précisément. Quand il avait vu ce qu'il était devenu et qu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil sur elle. Dans les yeux d'Amu, il n'y avait que du désespoir, du regret, de la tristesse. Dans sa voix qui appelait Ikuto, des remords. Dans ses attaques, la volonté de le ramener.

A cet instant précis, il sut qu'il l'avait perdu pour de bon. De toute manière, l'avait il eu un jour? Pour perdre quelque chose, encore faut-il l'avoir eu en sa possession.

Aujourd'hui, il savait quelle était la meilleure chose à faire. Si Ikuto pouvait la rendre heureuse, alors il irait la libérer. Peu importe les moyens. Peu le temps que ca prendrais. Parce qu'il était son ami, parce qu'il le lui devait, il leur donnerait le bonheur qu'ils méritaient.

* * *

(1) Dans l'anime, c'est en écoutant le cd d'Utau qu'il est "envouté", j'ai juste fait une légère modification ^^


	2. Chapitre 2: Amu

**Bonjour, Bonsoir!**

**Aujourd'hui, un chapitre assez court basé sur Amu!**

**Disclaimer: Comme toujours, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage :p**

**Bonne lecture!^^**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Amu

Aujourd'hui avait encore été une rude journée.

Les cours, la réunion de gardien, la poursuite des œufs et… l'affrontement avec Ikuto. Ce n'était pas vraiment lui, elle le savait, mais à chaque fois, quelque chose se brisait en elle.

Pourtant, Tadase kun lui répétait qu'il devait être manipulé ( ou quelque chose dans le genre) parce qu' « il ne te ferait jamais le moindre mal » Cela la laissait perplexe, il lui semblait alors que « le roi » savait quelque chose qu'elle ignorait…

A propos d'elle et d'Ikuto.

Croyait -il qu'il y avait un « eux »? Si il lui demandait que devrait-elle répondre? Nier? Avouer?

Quand au principal intéressé…que pensait-il d'elle?

Elle ne le comprenait pas. Enfin, si. Non. Peut être. Elle ne l'avait pas compris. Et c'était peut être trop tard.

Il avait toujours été là. Pas forcement du même coté. Il l'avait aidé. Plus ou moins.

Il l'avait embêté. Souvent. Surtout lorsqu'elle était avec Tadase kun

Il l'avait sauvé. Parfois.

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle s'y était refugiée. Blottie. Respirant son odeur. Elle était comme lui, insaisissable. Entêtante. Envoutante. Additive. Grandement.

Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'aller le sauver.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ikuto

**Bonjour,Bonsoir!**

**Et voici le dernier chapitre...qui trainait dans mon tirroir dpuis assez longtemps, a vrai dire..^^". J'espère que ce (court) recueil vous aura plu!**

**Un dernier disclaimer pour la route: Histoire de changer, toujours pas a moi!**

* * *

Chapitre 3: Ikuto

A dire vrai, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux filles. Mais elle..c'était différent. Il ne savait trop pour quoi.

Hinamori Amu.

Elle avait fait irruption, comme ca, dans sa vie. Ils s'étaient revus, il l'avait prévenu d'abandonner les gardiens sous peine de quoi ils deviendraient ennemis. Ca ne l'avait pas arrêté. Bien au contraire.

Il ne la comprenait pas. C'est peut être ca qu'il l'avait attiré. Ca ou l'humpty lock. Peut être les deux. Peut être le fait qu'elle soit si facile à embêter aussi. Son coté borné, « cool&spicy » avait il entendu dire. Sa franchise. Sa sensibilité. « Je te déteste » avait-elle dit quand elle avait cru que c'était lui qui mettait les X sur les cœurs. Son sourire, chaleureux, plein de vie, amoureux…adressé a lui. L'enfant roi. Accourant dès que la princesse était en danger, sur son fidele destrier. L'image le fit rire. Si lui était un preux chevalier, sans peur et sans reproches, alors il était sans doute le méchant dragon voulant la garder pour lui tout seul. Après tout, il lui avait bien dit qu' « il ne lui prendrait rien ni personne. Qu'il ne perdrait pas contre lui »

Allongé dans sa cellule, il attendait. Il l'attendait. La princesse délivrant l'infâme dragon. Il eut un sourire. Décidément il aimait beaucoup cette image.


End file.
